T Veronica's First Victim
by Sierra Clarkins
Summary: Alexander's downfall, and how the Ashford twins decide his fate. Please R&R!


The Fall Of Alexander Ashford.

Alexander's POV

1982

I was relaxing in the hall of the mansion. Life was wonderful. Alexia and Alfred were quiet twins who kept to themselves and never bothered me. When Alexia had told me that she discovered a new virus and named it after Veronica, our founder, I was so thrilled. Alexia and Alfred both looked up to me. They saw me as their father, and I was glad. I never wanted them to find out the truth of their creation...I just wanted them to be normal kids. That's why I hid the Code:Veronica report in a secret room where the kids couldn't get to it...or at least I thought so. Then Alfred appeared. "Hi Dad. Can I see your pierce? It is so lovely. I would like to wear it for the day.", he said in his sweet, 11 year old voice. "of course!", I told the boy, removing my earring. I handed it to him. He quickly ran off. Then I hit me: You need all 3 jewels to open that secret door that led to the room with the Code:Veronica report. SHIT!

Alfred's POV  
I ran back to Alexia, breathless and smiling. Alexia gave my cheeks a soft, friendly pinch. Oh how I loved her touch. "Did you get dad's jewel?", she asked, and I nodded, handing it to her. In her fist was my ring and her choker. We had all 3 jewels. We could break into that secret room. Ironically, it was in the same hall our bedroom was in. Dad had a lock on the door to the corridor and only opened it when we were with him. On top of that, the first doors in the hall way were grey double doors leading to a so called computer room, which were locked, needing our 3 jewels to get in. "Ready?", I asked Alexia. "Mhm.", she replied. She slowly inserted each jewel, and the painting lifted up to reveal the door. I pushed it open and waited for Alexia to retrieve the jewels. It almost closed on her hand but I helped her in. Alexia handed me the jewels and I slid them into dad's second lock. The doors bolted open, revealing a computer lab. It had an open notebook laying on the black swivel chair. "Hey, look!", Alexia exclaimed, pointing her index finger gracefully at the open notebook. I picked it up and glanced at the title. "Code: veronica report. Hmmm....", I said. Alexia's eyes flicked wide open. "Let me see that!", she exclaimed, grabbing it from my hands. She quickly flipped through the notebook, her mouth widening in shock with each new word filled page. At last she put it down and looked at me in shock and anger. "That BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!", Alexia roared, her voice shaking the room. I was startled. I had never seen Alexia THIS angry.

The notebook must have said something really bad. "What did it say? Who's a bastard?", I asked quickly. "The report says that we were CREATED! From veronica's DNA! We are no normal children. We were simply created to fix our father's, I mean, Alexander's mistakes. He is not technically our father.", she said in disgust and I gasped. This is what he had been hiding from us. And to think that I had actually trusted him and called him "dad" for eleven long years!

Somehow, Alexander entered the room behind us. "Kids don't read that!", he exclaimed. Alexia scowled at him. "We already did, you ass. I can't believe you would LIE to us like that! Worse, I can't believe that I actually believed you!", she rambled. I nodded in agreement. "Kids...I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. This is exactly the reason why I never told you kids of your creation.", he said solemnly. I glared at him. "STOP calling us kids!! we aren't your goddamn kids!!!", Alexia exclaimed. She marched out of the room angrily. Alexander shot me a desperate look, but I followed Alexia's suit. I found her sitting on the grand staircase red velvet steps, and sat down beside her. "I can't believe it...", she muttered. She turned toward me, tear streaked. She was obviously upset. I gave Alexia a hug. "Tonight, we can plan revenge. Okay?", I said. Alexia nodded and headed off to her room. I headed off to mine.

Alexander's POV

I couldn't believe it. Alfred had tricked me into letting him have my jewel, just to see the secret room that contained the information of their creation. I was horrified and felt horrible. The twins sure as hell didn't love me now. In fact, I'm sure they hated my guts. "You messed up again, Alexander.", I said aloud. I retrieved my pierce from the hole it was in (to release the lock) and put it back in my ear. It was getting late. "Good night.", I said softly, knocking on Alexia's door. She glared at me through the window. "Night, Alfie.", I told Alfred in my kindest tone. He turned his head. "well, I better get some rest and hope they ease up a bit tomorrow.", I thought, heading off to go sleep.

Alexia's POV

I pushed the stone door that separated my room from Alfred's. I saw him glaring out into the distance, his head facing the wall. "Alfred. Its me.", I said softly, and he turned toward me. "Sucks being created, doesn't it?", he asked in a grumpy tone. "Yes. Which is why I am here to plot revenge.", I said, drumming my fingers on the stone. "You have any ideas? I sure don't.", I admitted. Alfred looked up and rubbed his fingers against his pearly chin, as if he were in deep thought. Then he snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "I've got it!". "what?", I asked, excited. He looked at me, grinning. "How-about we inject that loser with your new virus. You said you needed a test subject, correct?", he asked with a devious grin. I gasped, than grinned back. "You genius!!", I exclaimed, hugging my brother as hard as I could. Alfred beamed. "And they call me the genius...huh. Total lies.", I told Alfred. I really just was over exaggerating just to make him feel better. Hell, I knew I was way smarter than him (no offense). After all, I was the queen ant and he was the worker ant. At least that was how I saw it.

"Okay, tomorrow we inject him and see if the virus is successful.", I stated. Alfred grinned. "Sounds good.", he replied. "Good. I'm going to go to bed now. Sweet dreams.", I told him. Then I gave him a peck on the forehead and exited into my room, falling asleep instantly as my head hit the pillow.

. Next Day.:.

Alexander's POV

"Morning!!", Alexia exclaimed. She was grinning. Why was she so happy? I took a second look and noticed that it was an evil grin. Great. Alfred popped out from behind her, carrying a very large suitcase. "I want to show you something!!!!!!!!", Alexia exclaimed. She did seem friendly, so I agreed. I followed her and Alfred to the empty prison. "Why here?", I asked, confused. Alexia giggled. "You'll see!", she just replied. We all walked into a prison cell with an AX on the floor. "What's that there for, Lex?", I asked nervously. "Oh, nothing!", she chirped as she slammed me onto a bench and ripped off my shirt. Was my child trying to molest me? "Alexia, what on earth are you doing?", I exclaimed. "Just an experiment.", she replied. Great. Not another one of Alexia's crazy experiments. Shit. It was probably about her T-Veronica virus, and she was probably going to use it on me. A zombie virus. I started to get up but Alexia quickly slammed a button with her tiny fist and handcuffs popped out of the wall, restraining me. Alexia wrapped my legs in a bandage. She pulled out a notebook and Alfred pulled out the suitcase. He opened it to reveal a giant needle. I gulped. "Say goodbye to humanity", something inside of my brain said. "Alfred, do not inject it yet.", Alexia said. She walked over to me. "Father, you did a major mistake by lying to us.", she started. I sighed. "I apologized about 50million times! What more can I do!!!!!!!!????", I exclaimed. Alexia giggled her creepy giggle again. "Nothing. Because my revenge is using YOU as the test subject for my new virus. If it fails, which it most likely will, you'll be a zombie!", she exclaimed, then burst into fits of laughter. "LET ME GOO!!!!", I roared, and tried to squirm out of the handcuffs but I was definitely too weak. Alexia gave Alfred some sort of

signal and he walked up to me and shoved the needle in my arm. I screamed in agony, pain shooting throughout my body. I couldn't think straight anymore. "WHY OH WHY DID I HAVE TO MAKE A GENIUS???", I wailed. I could feel my heart pounding rapidly, my skin stretching and tearing. "WHYY OH WHOSAZ DEED EI HAAFFF", I started to repeat, but stopped in shock as my voice deteriorated. I tried again but all I could do is scream. My brain ached and then...i saw the light.

Alexia's POV

"Hmm....seems to be a failure.", I muttered unhappily as I watched my father's brain die. He lay still for a moment, and then his skin turned a ghastly green. His heart ripped through his chest, and his skin tore in various places. He was bleeding all over. I chained him up a bit and noticed that he was watching us and trying to kill us as any mindless monster was. I covered his eyes with a cloth so he couldn't see. He continued to scream mutated screams, but stopped attacking. "I will need to update this virus and fix it. As for the beast, he is too dangerous to set free, so we'll just keep him here.", I told Alfred. He nodded and we left the room, our feet pounding in time to the cursed monster's screams.

-The end-

* * *

A/N: This is not my best, since I am in a terrible mood right now. I had a bad day and put all my anger (or at least most of it) into this. Enjoy anyway. Just a little idea I thought of.

-Sierra C.


End file.
